


The Farm Girl and the Jock

by daisygirl101



Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Also fluff, Bad Boy Alex back at it again, Consensual Sex, Don't read this at work, F/M, Lemon, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: After Alex's offer for a date, you can hardly wait until Friday at eight p.m. Perhaps Alex has a little more in store for you than you thought.





	The Farm Girl and the Jock

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started out at 1000 words, then I got a little carried away… my bad.
> 
> *This work is part of a series. I recommend starting at part one to fully understand the story*

When the rooster crowed Friday morning, you’d never been more thrilled that Thursday was over. You jumped out of bed eagerly. The sooner you got to work, the sooner you could get ready. You grabbed some boots and headed out for the chicken coop.

It had been a mere two days since you and Alex had hooked up in the spa and he’d asked you on a date. Even though you’d found the bouquet yesterday morning from him, you hadn’t seen him since Wednesday, which made you quite eager to get to the beach at eight p.m. You were looking forward to a nice traditional date night, but at the same time, sex on the beach sounded so appealing...

You shook your head as you gathered the eggs from the coop. Alex was definitely proving to be a large distraction in your life. After bringing the eggs inside, there was a knock on your door. You set the basket down on the counter and swung the front door open. Evelyn happened to be standing on the other side. You smiled at the older woman. “Evelyn! What a pleasant surprise,” you said genuinely. The woman had been nothing but kind to you since your arrival in Stardew Valley a few months ago.

“Good morning dear! I was just passing by and thought I’d stop to say hello. I knew you’d be awake with how busy this farm keeps you!” she exclaimed.

“Would you like to come in? I was just about to make breakfast," you said as you opened the door wider.

"I would love a glass of orange juice," she said as she entered your small farm home.

"I'm so sorry about the mess, I've been incredibly busy and haven't finished unpacking yet," you explained as you gestured to the boxes. Evelyn sat down at your kitchen table. You grabbed the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice from the fridge before grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear," Evelyn said as she eyed the bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table. You set down the glasses and sat down across from her. "These are beautiful. Did they come from your farm?" You looked at the flowers and then at Evelyn. The knowing smirk on her face told you she already knew the answer.

"Oh, they were a gift," you replied. You weren't sure how much Alex had told his grandparents about you.

"Ah, I see. Must be from someone special."

"They are," you sighed out with a smile. You were starting to become lost in the sensations from Wednesday night. Evelyn laughed and pulled you from your trance.

"I'm glad you're happy in Pelican Town. Your grandfather loved this farm, so to see it go to someone who loves it just as much is very special. You must have your hands full though."

"Oh I do. Sometimes I feel like I don't ever leave the farm," you replied.

"Well, I'm sure my grandson would be more than willing to help. He's been so focused on working out lately that your company would be good for him. I'm sure you've met him, Alex?" Your eyes briefly darted to the flowers on the table and a blush came across your cheeks.

"Yes, we've met. He's very... kind," you decided. You had a feeling Evelyn knew a lot more than what she was letting on.

"Then I'll send him over to help you soon. It'll be good for him and it's no inconvenience at all. Besides, I'm sure he'll take a shine to you quickly," she laughed. You blushed.

"Thanks, Evelyn. I appreciate it," you replied and smiled. She stood from the table.

"Well, I'd best be on my way. I've got to get home before George's brain melts from all that TV," she said. You stood with her to walk her out. She stopped at the door and turned to you. "You would think that after fifty-two years of marriage, I'd get sick of seeing my husband. But I never do. There's something special about being in a relationship. They're your best friend and you would give them the world if they wanted it." You smiled and listened to Evelyn. You tried to keep your thoughts away from Alex. "I hope you have fun tonight dear," she said before she stepped off your front porch and started walking back to town. You watched her go with a smile before you even realized what she'd said. Perhaps Evelyn knew a little too much.

* * *

You continued to pass time on the farm by finding things to improve. You busied yourself with cleaning the kitchen, unpacking a few boxes, taking out some more trees, and harvesting and tending to several crops. You did anything possible to pass time. Finally, it was five p.m. You had to start getting ready, so you jumped in the shower. The summer weather encouraged cooler clothes, so you chose a black skirt and red button-up blouse. You slipped on a pair of cute sandals and fixed your hair to your liking.

You looked at the clock. You had forty-five minutes to walk to the beach. You decided to grab a bottle of your recently finished blueberry wine and bring it with you to the beach. You grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard and placed them with the wine bottle into a bag. You looked yourself over one more time in the mirror and headed out to the beach.

The cool air kissed your skin as you walked to the beach. You tried not to run, as you felt incredibly eager to see the jock again. While you were excited to really get to know him, your lower belly hoped there would be more than just talking tonight. Your feet carried you quickly to the beach and the sound of the waves crashing got louder. You crossed the cobblestone path as you looked back over your shoulder at Alex's house in the distance. Evelyn was tending to the garden just outside the home. She gave you a wave and you shyly returned the gesture. You scurried across the path and looked on towards the beach.

The beach was completely abandoned. Even Elliot's cabin had no lights on and sat quietly on the sand. You looked out on the dark and mysterious ocean for a moment. Your thoughts drifted to home and the kind letters you dad had been sending you. Maybe it was time to pay home a visit…

"Farm girl!" You looked to your right. Alex was waving at you from a short distance. You smiled and started walking towards him.

"Hi," you bashfully said. He was dressed in dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark jacket on. You suddenly realized how uncomfortable this night could get. The last time you saw Alex, he had nothing on…

"You look beautiful," Alex said as the two of you stood about a foot apart. He looked unsure of himself as well.

"Thank you," you replied. A moment passed without either of you saying a word.

"Come on, I have a spot for us," Alex said as he gestured behind him. He offered his arm to you and you gratefully took it. You relaxed your shoulders as you realized Alex probably had your best interests in mind. There was no reason you couldn’t have a good time tonight.

Alex led you over to a large blanket spread across the sand. There was a small lantern waiting to be used after the sun set. A picnic basket was sitting next to the lantern. "I hope you're hungry. And I hope you like seafood," Alex chuckled. You sat down on the blanket as Alex sat with you. He handed you a container of baked fish and rice.

"Alex, this is so sweet. Here, I brought us something to drink," you said as you pulled the bottle from your bag. You saw something in Alex's eyes before he smiled.

"It's from your farm?"

"Made fresh this morning," you replied and pulled the glasses from your bag. "Can I pour you a glass?"

"Just a small one, please," he answered as he placed a fork next to your food. "It must be so rewarding to be a farmer. Truthfully, I've never seen the appeal until my grandmother brought home some of your produce when you moved here."

"Your grandma buys my produce?" you asked as you took a sip of wine.

"Well, it came from Pierre's, but he made a point to tell her that it came from you. I don’t think I've ever eaten cauliflower that good," he said with a chuckle. "It must be fulfilling to grow something from scratch and have it come out that great."

"It is. It's a lot of hard work, especially with so much land." Alex took a small drink of his glass as you took your first bite into dinner. The fish was perfectly cooked. "Alex, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My grandmother, actually. She helped me. I don’t think I'm that great, but I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile as he ate his own dinner.

"Great is an understatement. I think you have a gift," you said. Alex's cheeks reddened.

"Thank you. Speaking of my grandmother, she's asked that I go see you tomorrow. I hope that’s alright."

"More than alright. She paid me a visit this morning," you said with another sip of wine.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She was just passing by, so she stopped in to say hello."

"My grandmother doesn’t have anything to do on that side of town, so it was definitely intentional to visit you. What did she say?" Alex asked curiously. You noticed how enticing his eyes were as they reflected the sunset. You didn’t want to look away.

"You're so nosy!" you giggled. "I think she knows that we're here tonight."

"That doesn’t surprise me. If you think I'm nosy, you should get to know my grandmother better," he joked. His laugh was so rich and so genuine that you made a decision to find more jokes to tell just to hear it more often. You laughed along. Once your laughter died out, you both had finished dinner and were slowly enjoying your glasses of wine. Yours had been much fuller than Alex's and it was starting to go to your head. Alex leaned back on one arm and watched the last of the sunset. You mirrored his motions. "Listen, (Y/N). There's something I wanted to talk to you about," he started. You turn to face him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just want to make sure you understand my intentions." His words threw you for a loop. Upon first meeting him, Alex came off as the most stereotypical jock type you'd ever met. He reeked of future frat boy and his entire demeanor didn’t appear to be your usual type. He'd even openly admitted that he wasn’t very book smart and he didn’t care to be. Perhaps his outward appearance was deceiving. You were surprised he'd even asked you out, as he didn’t seem like the type to keep a relationship limited to two people.

"Your intentions?"

"I know I come off as the most typical meathead jock. I'm not saying that's not entirely true, but I want you to know that I'm not just a jock. I asked you here tonight because I enjoy your company. Wednesday was more than just sex for me, and I haven’t felt an emotional connection with a sexual partner in a long time," he confessed. You silently wondered how many sexual partners he'd had over the years. The thought made you slightly anxious. "But then you came along. I carried you home Wednesday and all day yesterday you were the only thing I could think about. Sex was incredible, but I think I'd really like to get to know you better, too," he explained. You were almost floored.

"Alex, I'd really like that," you replied. "I want to get to know you. If there's a possibility that we could be romantically involved in more than just a sexual way, I want to take that chance. Wednesday was more than just a sexual encounter for me, too," you explained. Alex smiled and looked back out at the ocean.

"If you can't tell, I'm not very good at first dates," he bashfully admitted. You smiled encouragingly. "I don’t want to intimidate you, but I've been on quite a few. I think you're the first woman I've ever been on a date with that wasn’t so self-obsessed. You are quite a breath of fresh air," he said.

"I'm having a nice night," you said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," you replied. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen on a date?" he chuckled. "Of course you can."

"Will you tell me about your mother?" Alex's smile dropped instantly. You can tell that wasn’t the question he was expecting. You gave him a moment to sit up and place his empty wine glass down. "Start with her name," you gently urged.

"Clara. My mother's name was Clara Mullner. She was… incredible," Alex sighed out. "She died after my tenth birthday, just a few days after in fact. She wanted to be a singer, and I think she would have made it far had it not been for my… father." You could tell the word was sour in Alex's mouth. "She used to sing to me at night. She was like a siren, so beautiful and her voice like silk. She used to make these salted radish sandwiches for lunch that were to die for. She even tossed the gridball around with me in the backyard."

"She sounds supportive."

"She was. She was tough and would often sweep her problems under the rug. She even protected my father when people asked her about her wounds. She was an angel. She would have approved of you," he said with a light chuckle.

"Approved?"

"Yeah, as a girlfriend. I mean, I know this is technically our first date, but that's what I'd eventually like you to be," Alex said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I'd like that." A peaceful silence fell between you for a moment. Alex pulled something from his bag and placed it between the two of you.

"This was my mother's. It's the only thing I have left of her," he quietly confessed. You looked down to realize it was a music box. The box was red and covered in gold designs. It looked expensive. Alex popped the lid open and soft piano music played. He smiled at the box and looked out on the ocean. "I miss her every day."

"Do you have a picture?" Alex pulled one from a small compartment in the box. You studied the brown haired, green-eyed woman in the photo and looked at Alex, who was lost in thought. You chuckled and looked back at the photo. Alex turned his attention to you.

"What?"

"You look just like her," you said and handed the photo back. "You have her gorgeous green eyes."

"Thanks. I like to think that my father didn’t get to be any part of me."

"He didn’t. Alex, you're incredibly sweet. I don’t need to know anything more about him than what you’ve told me to know you're your mother's son," you said with a smile. Alex gave you a genuine smile in return and stood. He offered you a hand to stand up. You took it and gave him a confused look. Alex gently placed his arm around your waist and his hand against your back. His other hand became entwined with yours. You placed your free hand on his shoulder. Without asking, Alex led you into a dance across the now dark shores of the beach. You gracefully swayed to the music box's gentle tune as you became lost in him.

"I think I owe you an apology, (Y/N). I definitely didn’t treat you well when you first arrived. I was cold and rather unkind. I have a hard time opening up with people because of my childhood. I don’t want people to see me as a victim every time they look at me, so I've tried to toughen up over the years. I unintentionally build these walls to protect myself and appear tough, so no one would ever know how weak I was as a child."

"Alex, you weren’t weak. I think you're so much more than what you fear you are."

"I don’t deserve someone like you in my life," he quietly mused as he spun you. You returned to him, pressed chest to chest.

"That’s not true. I think you deserve the world," you replied. Evelyn's words suddenly rang through your mind.

"I think you do too. Until I find a way to give it to you, I hope that I'm enough," Alex said. Your words were nothing more than whispers now as the music box's song faded out.

"I guess we'll find out," you replied with a laugh. Alex smiled. He looked dazed, almost awestruck as he gazed into your eyes. You took a leap and closed the gap between the two of you. This kiss was much softer than the one from two days ago. There were feelings and emotions and passion behind this kiss. Alex let go of your hand and tangled his own hand in your hair. Your arms wrapped around his neck. You smiled into the kiss as Alex pulled you closer than you thought you could be. He walked you back to the beach blanket and pulled you down on top of him. You collapsed in a pile of limbs, never once breaking your kiss. You straddled his lap as Alex sat up, finally giving you a moment to catch your breath. You shifted, rubbing your core against his erection as he moaned.

"Listen, farm girl. I know we're traditionally supposed to wait until the third date, but given the circumstances, can we skip said tradition?"

"I think I'd like that," you whispered against his lips and grinded against him again. Alex threw his head back.

"Fuck, why are you so good at this?" You chuckled as your hand slipped beneath your skirt. You rubbed him through his jeans as his eyes begged you not to stop. Your hand undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. Alex reached over and clicked the lantern off beside you. Now the moon was your only source of light. It gave Alex's face a soft glow.

Alex reached under your skirt and felt the dampness of your underwear. He gave you a smirk- _that _smirk, and pushed your underwear aside. He managed to slip two fingers into your wet folds. You moaned as the sensation of being full was returning to you. You grabbed Alex's shoulders and positioned yourself on your knees over him, giving him more ability to be inside you. His thumb brushed your clit in the slightest, sending a shudder through your body. "Alex…"

"Eager, are we?"

"Yes," you moaned out. He grinned and flipped the two of you over. Now you lied on your back with your knees bent up. You were pretty sure there was sand in your hair, but you didn’t care. Alex reached under your skirt and pulled your underwear off in one swift motion. He tucked them into his pocket.

"I think I'm going to hang onto these," he playfully said. "You won't need them the rest of the night anyway." You gulped. Alex pulled his hard cock from his pants and kneeled between your open legs. Inch by inch, he eased into you. You couldn’t help by cry out. Once he was fully inside of you, he stopped for a moment. "Is this okay?"

You nodded. "Yes, you're just bigger than my fingers," you joked. It would take a while to get used to his size. You shifted slightly and nodded, allowing him to start moving. Slowly, he started thrusting in and out. Your head rolled back at the feeling of being stretched. He was taking his time with you today, much unlike Wednesday. This felt more personal, less animalistic.

Alex popped open the buttons on your blouse. In his haste, he managed to break a button off. Neither of you cared. He pushed your bra aside and his hot mouth landed on your breast. You moaned as his teeth grazed your nipple. Alex picked up his pace and started to pound you harder. "Fuck," he groaned. "You are unbelievably sexy. You drive me wild." You wrapped your arms around his neck as he managed to get deeper inside of you. You started to leave kisses and small love bites on his neck and collarbone. With every thrust, you found yourself building higher and higher.

"Alex," you cried breathlessly. "Alex, I-" He swallowed your cries with a kiss. It was messy and heated. You moaned into his kiss as you fell over the edge into a blissful orgasm. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm until you were nothing but a panting mess. The feeling of your tightness around him pushed him over into a blissful state with you.

Once you caught your breath, Alex slipped out of you and fell on the blanket beside you. While this time the sex wasn’t so physically demanding, you were still left satisfied in the end. You rolled over and placed your head on Alex's chest, wrapping an arm around him in the process. He wrapped a strong protective arm around you and kissed the top of your head. You stared up at the stars as your mind wandered to the man beside you. His silence was off-putting. "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Sorry, I was just thinking about you. You blow my mind sometimes," he chuckled. "I'm at a loss for words." You nodded and closed your eyes. What did this relationship make you? You weren’t friends with benefits, but you weren’t a couple really. You'd only been on one date. You verbalized your thoughts.

"What does this make us?" Alex thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to be?"

"I'm not really sure. I don’t feel like I'm ready to be your girlfriend, but I want to be more than a friend," you confessed. Alex hummed in reply.

"I think that's fair. How about honorary girlfriend for a while?" he laughed. You cringed a little.

"No," you answered. "That sounds like I'm your servant."

"Alright then. For now, you can be my farm girl and I'll be your jock. How does that sound?"

"I think I like it," you replied. "It'll do for now."

"Well it's getting late. I should probably walk you back home," Alex said as he sat up. You gathered the half-full bottle of wine and the glasses as Alex picked up the dishes and the blanket. You managed to button as many functional buttons as you could on your blouse. As you stood, you realized your skirt felt quite breezy.

"Are you serious about my underwear?"

"Dead serious." There was that smirk again. You rolled your eyes and gathered your bag.

"Fine. But don’t lose them. I like that pair," you admitted. Alex laughed and offered you his arm for the walk back to your farm. The two of you started across the cobblestone path together.

"Do you miss the city life? Friends? Family? Ex-boyfriends?" he asked with a teasing nudge.

"Not really. I miss my dad. He usually sends me letters often, but it's not the same thing. As for any ex-boyfriends I have, they can stay in the city. I have no desire to see any of them again," you chuckled. "I didn’t really have friends back home. It even feels strange to call it home. I know it's where I'm from, but Pelican Town feels more like home than almost anywhere in the city."

"You don’t miss anything about your hometown? Not a thing?" Alex seemed surprised.

"Not really. What about you? Are you from the city?"

"No, my parents lived in a small town several hours from here. I've grown up in the countryside my whole life. I went to high school in Zuzu City, along with Haley, Sam, Sebastian, and Penny. We were from different years, but we all took the bus to get there. That’s the only time I've ever been in the city."

"Maybe someday I'll go back with you, just to show you around. Although, other than a pretty good gelato shop, there's not much to see," you laughed.

"A what shop?"

"A gelato shop. It's like if ice cream and yogurt were combined into one," you explain. It finally dawned on you that due to the small gated community he'd always lived in, there might be a lot of things Alex had never experienced.

"That sounds… unnecessary," Alex laughed. The two of you reached your front porch all two soon. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I think you should stay the night," you said, interrupting his question. "And be there when I wake up. I missed you last time," you admitted. Alex opened his mouth, and then closed it. He thought for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," you replied. The two of you stepped inside and you shut the door behind you. Alex set his belongings on the chair by the door and shrugged his coat off. You admired his muscles slyly. You kicked your own shoes off and set your bag down. Alex seemed to eye you closely as you bent down to set your shoes aside.

"That skirt is awfully short, you know. If you're going to be my farm girl, I don’t know if I'm okay with you wearing things like this in public," he said as he came up behind you. He pressed his chest against your back and his arms snaked around your waist. Alex pressed a kiss behind your ear. "I meant what I said back in the spa." One of his hands slid down to your ass. "This is mine."

"Oh, so you come with strings attached?" you teased. Alex let out a low chuckle.

"I'm just… possessive of what's mine. I don’t like to share," he said as he nibbled at your ear.

"Well if you don’t like the skirt, you should see this dress I have. I think you'd pin me down before I'd even get out of the house," you laughed. Alex's grip on you tightened.

"I love the skirt. But I love the skirt for me, just me. I don’t think anyone else deserves to see you like this," he said as he spun you. You were chest to chest now. Alex slowly backed you against a wall in your living room. He placed his hands on the wall, effectively trapping you.

"Alex…" you sighed. Alex went for your neck without hesitation. The energy now felt more chaotic, more desperate. He wanted a bite out of you and he was going to get it, whether you liked it or not.

"I love when you say my name. It sounds so good from your lips," he whispered into your ear. One of his hands found its way under your skirt again. He started to tease your sore pussy with his fingers. "I hope you have a high sex drive, farm girl. If you don’t, I'll make sure you have one by the end of the week." His words went straight to your core and he slid his middle finger in with ease. You let out a low moan. "We're all alone here. You don’t have to hold back. This time, I want to hear what those vocal cords can really do."

"Alex!" you shrieked as he easily fit three fingers into you. How in the world could someone drive you to pure ecstasy so quickly and effortlessly? How could he already know your favorite spots so well? How was he this good as this? With his free hand, Alex unzipped his jeans again and took hold of his member. He popped his fingers free from you, much to your disappointment. You whimpered until his strong hands grabbed your thighs.

"Put your arms around my neck and jump," he instructed. You did as you were told and Alex caught you effortlessly. "That’s my girl," he told you. The words sent chills down your spine. Your thighs were wrapped around his waist and you could feel his cock grinding against your entrance. He pushed you up against the wall and positioned himself to get inside you. You cried out in pleasure as he pushed inside you. This time, he didn’t waste any time in plowing into you. It was rough and unceremonious as your body pushed up against the cold wall. "What's my name?"

"Alex," you breathlessly said.

"Louder."

"Alex!" Alex groaned as he pushed deeper inside you. You were once again reduced to a panting, disoriented mess as Alex fucked you senseless. You were starting to go completely numb as Alex reached a hand between the two of you and started to toy with your clit. "Alex, fuck, I can't take this…"

"Yes you can. Stay with me," he ordered. You dug your nails into his back as your orgasm ripped through you.

"Alex!" you screamed as Alex went with you. He groaned out your name in your ear as he slowed his thrusts. Your legs felt like jelly and you couldn’t feel a thing below your stomach. Your energy was gone. You clung to Alex in order to support yourself. "I…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I've got you." Alex placed a tender kiss on your cheek. "How do you feel?"

"So good," you replied. "Really good."

"Me too," he said, out of breath- a rare thing for the star athlete. "I'm going to carry you to bed. Just hang on, okay?" You hummed in reply. Alex shifted you in his arms and pushed the door open to your bedroom. He gently laid you down on your bed and flopped down beside you. You reached out for him. "I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere this time," he said as you wrapped yourself around him. He chuckled and kissed your forehead. "Goodnight, my farm girl."

"Good night, jock," you sleepily replied.

You had a good feeling you were going to be upgraded from 'farm girl' sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is always appreciated, whether it be about the story itself or Alex the cinnamon roll. I'm open to discussing either.


End file.
